rpggenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Ayumi Natsu Aoki
Princess Ayumi The King who Ruled Gehena dure in the civil war was King Kenji Aoki The Second, he had 18 Children, 10 Sons and 8 daughters, the jungest of them was Princess Ayumi,born 10 BBY was a complicatid child. Ayumi keept picking fights with evryone, she dident listen to anyone and had to be forced to almost evrything she was suposed to do. She was Known for her moods and her uncontrolabel temper. She often atackt servants, teachers, guests and even her family members or just lockt herself into her room for days not speaking with anybody. Albeit this she cared a lot abaut the traditional battle technices and cults. Shorly before the Deathstar was destroyd Commander Dallan was capturd by imperial agents and broght on board of the Lusankya and turnd into a Sleeper agent, jet without a specific order but with the task to bring chaos into the lines of the Aliance. As The Alinace hears rumors abaut a planet witch has sith relation they sendid a fleet under the command of Admiral Chalson gets send out to the Gehena system to investigate. Dallan, who is second in command, seams to have some kinde of contact to Kenji before the fleet arived, its not known what he tryd to accomplish but it seams it failed. shorly after the Contact was discontinued Ayumi was send to the sixt moon of Gehena, a common way of punishment for high personalitis on Gehena, jet a argument with his daughter was nothing special for Kenji and the fact that he sendid her away in times of a crises are strange circumstances. However Dallan startid to take control of the fleet, he used the live support systems of the ships to dispense Tritoxin, a substance witch usualy instantly kills evryone breathing it in, but in smal dosage it causes a state comparable with hypnosis. As soon as he had control over the flagship he used his new servants to do the same on the other ships turning the entire fleet under his control. The Fleet of Gehena was no match for the aliance fleet and quickly destroyd since the aliance caught them by suprise, atacking without a warning. The commander who whantid to destroy the trust in the aliance preformed a Bse-Delta-Zero on Gehena, whiping out almost all live, an invasion followd. The Aliance soldiers compleatly lost ther minds, killing evryone, not even soldiers but also women, old people and even children. As the Aliance fleet left the system Dallan erased almost all all logs and used the live support systems again to spred out a antitoxin, making evryone, even himself, forgeting abaut the happenings of the last hours but leaving a slight trace within the logs. While The Aliance only destroyd the planet, Ayumi and some servants watched from the moon, refuseing to believe what was happening. As it was sure the fleet was gone they went back tot he planet, finding evrything in ruins and a overall of 156 survivors from once 765 million Oni, Ayumi as only survivor of the royal family assumed the position of the Onis leader stocking up the crew of the ship she used to travel to the moon , the Ashura, preparing for a battle against the aliance revenging her folk. This event changed Ayumis live completly, her moods get even more extream and she seams to be full of hate as soon as she thinks of anything relatid to the aliance. She thinks alot abaut why her father send her to her exile, if he suspected what was going to happen or if he was just tierd of her, jet her traditions demind that she takes revenge to recreate the honor and pride of the Oni. Ayumi is now using the Ashura roaming araund the galaxy trying to destroy any aliance ship she can take on.